Hydraulic arrangements used in various industrial and commercial applications may employ tubes to transport fluids from one location to another. Typically, tubes come in definite lengths and, in order to accomplish fluid transportation from one location to another, many tubes may need to be joined or coupled successively at their ends so as to provide a continuous flow-path to the fluids. One way to couple the double-walled tubes is by using a coupler over the ends of adjacently located tubes. As such, in some cases, tubes using couplers may additionally require flaring in order to allow fitment with the coupler.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,472 relates to a method for forming a flare in an end of a tube. The method includes heating the end of the tube to a near-melted state and inserting the end of the tube into a flare-forming die with a flare forming portion. Further, a mandrel is pressed into the end of the tube for pressure forming the flare in the end of the tube.